Trying To Understand
by FadamRoxs
Summary: Adam wants someone to accept him for who he is, while Fiona wants someone sweet after Bobby. Will they confide in each other for love? Or will it just cause more pain. Terrible summary. Fiona x Adam. Please Review
1. Hurt

**Hey this is my first fanfic so please review about what you think about it. This is about Fadam, am a HUGE shipper for them.**

Summary: Adam wants someone who wants him for who he is. Fiona's looking for a good man after Bobby. Set after Halo Part 2. Terrible Summary.

* * *

**Adam's Point Of View:**

I shut the phone again for the third. "No answer." I whispered to myself. I've been trying to get Fiona to answer my calls, but it's not happening. Maybe it was a bad idea to throw her this party. I just met her a few days ago, then she shows up in my art class saying how she is missing a party back home.

I guess it was dumb for me to even try to win her over; she was too good for me, but these feelings just don't go away. I didn't feel this way about Bianca when i liked her, these feelings have just shown up when i met the princess. I made my decision; I'm going to look for the princess.

I ran away from the party and realized i don't know where she lives. I saw Holly J on the dance floor with Sav, i have seen her with Fiona before so i knew she was her friend.

"Hey Holly J," Holly J looked at me with a questioning look, " Can you tell me where Fiona lives, please?"

"Sure, Adam." She starting writing down the address on my arm while telling me, "Ya know Adam, Fiona really likes you. She just has had a rough past, and it's kinda difficult to try something new." I nodded my head giving thought about what she was telling me.

"Thanks, Holly J." I ran off and found her place. I called again seeing if she will answer, she didn't. I thought today will be my happy day of possibly getting a girl i really liked, but i guess it's not all happy endings.

I called one more time waiting for it to lead me to voicemail to leave her my last message, "Fiona, it's me Adam. Am outside your building. I tried to ring, but there was no answer ..."

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

"... I hope your okay, see ya." I heard Adam on the phone again. My eyes started filling with tears listening to his last words, i've dissapointed him. I could tell by hearing the hurt in his voice that i have caused; I'm just not ready. He has called so many times, but i don't deserve him.

Am broken and schattered after being with Bobby, i don't deserve a sweet, kind heart like Adam's. I came to Degrassi to make a fresh start after my ex. I didn't think i would fall for a guy as quickly as i fell for Adam. He seems so sweet and charming, just like a prince.

He probably thinks i stood him up because i don't like him when i very much do, but he's too good for me. Tears started filling up in my eyes again as quickly as i wiped them away.

I have to calm down; i went to my bedroom and tried to fall asleep, even though my heart hurt so much. I knew i would have to face him on Monday, i just hope he would still talk to me.

* * *

**Well there's my first fanfic. Please review and tell me how i did. I know it's kinda short. I'll post the next chapter later tonight.  
-I'm out, Johanna.**


	2. A Regular Class?

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

Uh, after receiving the last message from Adam on my voicemail, it took me a long time to fell alseep. I couldn't stop thinking of the fact of why I really had stood Adam up, Bobby. He had broken me by abusing me. I knew I wouldn't get over it that fast, but I did get over it.

Adam was so sweet to me for throwing me the party, but I still am insecure if am ready for a relationship. I was hoping he wasn't going to be here today so I wouldn't have to face his sad, hurt face and sweet blue eyes.

In high hopes that he wasn't going to be there; I entered the art room, the only class me and Adam have together. He was there in his usual seat at the table me and him sat at last time. I knew he would ask me why I didn't go to the party. I was preparing myself for the answer to that question when I sat down. To my surprise he looked up and gave me a smile, I returned it even though I was questioning why he was smiling after what I did to him.

"Hey Princess Fiona," I smiled at the nickname he had given me the first time we talked, "lovely smile you have this morning." Oh yeah, he sure was the flirt.

"Well, ya know me always smiling at the presence of a prince." I grinned knowing that what I just said had caused his cheeks turn a light pink in color. He look more cute with that color of cheeks. I had really falling for him already when I just met him a couple days ago.

"Hello class. We have a new assignment today. I want all of you to draw something very detailed and to use various coloring. Use anything you want, it's due next class. Get ready to present to everyone of your drawing. Now lets get started, shall we?" Ms. Dawes said.

I already knew what I was going to draw. I was getting ready to get my supplies when Adam instantly interrupted my planning going on in my head. "Hey hold on, princess, ill get the supplies for you. Let me guess, a dress?"

I was surprised as to how he knew that already. "Am I really that readable?" I joked. He left the table with a smirk on his face and came back with color pencils for me and paint for him. "Now let me guess … hum, a cartoon?"

He started laughing which made me blush because now I knew I was wrong. "Actually no. Am gonna draw something else that you'll enjoy." He winked at me and soon started working. I kept trying to sneak a peek at what he was doing but he always caught me and wrapped his around the picture.

We had small conversation through out the class. I kept wondering why he never asked me about the party, but I knew he was hurt. Every time I looked up and he was looking at me, I can see the hurt in his eyes. I had hurt him badly. It was almost the end of class and I suddenly became disappointed because I wont have another class with my prince. Did I just call him my prince?

He was starting to clean up his mess when I spoke up, "Hey Prince Adam, wanna meet up at the dot for lunch?" I was waiting for him to reject when suddenly he spoke.

"Sure, I'll just tell my friends I won't be there." The bell rang, "See you later, princess." He winked at me and left. I suddenly realized I still had to clean up my mess when I noticed the table was already cleaned. Adam had cleaned it up for me. "He's too good for me." I mumbled under my breath while I picked up my stuff to head out the door.

* * *

**Adam's Point Of View:**

Yeah! I did it, I made it through the whole class without asking her about the party. I thought I was going to crack sooner or later, but I didn't. Knowing myself, I knew I couldn't hold a grudge. So I acted like my own self to her the whole class. She had even asked me to join her at lunch.

I wonder what lunch will bring us.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Tell me how am doing so far, its my first fanfic. I'll try to post Chapter 3 tomorrow or Saturday.  
- I'm out Johanna**


	3. That's What Friends Are For

**Hey guys, chapter 3 as promised. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Fiona's Point Of View:

Math. A class I really don't like. I came into the class and saw Holly J and a seat was saved for me next to her. Smiling while approaching the seat I realized Holly J was looking at me strangely,"Holly to the J!" I said in a really preppy tone, "How's it going?"

"Am doing good, and I can tell someone's in a great mood. May I ask why?" Holly J said.

"Yes you may ask," I said while I watched Holly J waiting for me to continue, "well..."

"Hey class," I heard the teacher say when he entered the room, "find a partner and work on this packet." Great another packet, no wonder everyone hated math. I passed the papers to the people behind me. Then slide my desk next to Holly J's to work with her.

"You can continue now. " HJ said again.

"Well... if the answer is suppose to be negative, then.." I smiled knowing that pretending to work on the packet will get Holly J annoyed.

"Talk." She said forcefully.

"Well you know Adam's in my art class right?" Holly J nodded, then I continued "We had a nice chat and well I was actually surprised that he wasn't giving me the silent treatment or glares."

I suddenly saw the change in face on my friends face, "What's up?" I asked curiously wondered why she had that expression on that face.

"I kinda went to the party he threw for you..." Holly J was saying

"Weren't you suppose to be working that day?" I interrupted her.

"Um, yes. I'll explain that later, can I continue?" I nodded and she continued talking. "Well, he came up to me for your address. Being the nice person I am I gave it to him. When I looked up at him he looked sad and confused. Clearly disappointed, and it was kinda obvious that you not coming was the cause of this. So I know your not that mean to ditch him like that. So why is it that you did?" Holly J said.

I knew the answer already, but honestly I didn't want to tell her about the reason why here in the middle of class. There were people all around, I knew if I started talking I would end up in tears. "Never mind, you can tell me why later. I have a feeling I know the answer already." Holly J said.

"Yeah it's kinda hard to talk about it, especially here in the middle of class. I guess I'll tell you more specifically when you tell me why you went to the party. " I said. "Can I continue now?" Holly J was about to nod, but then opened her mouth to speak.

"Actually, I have to tell you something else Fi." I looked at her more intensely, wondering if it was something good or bad. Before I can open my mouth to ask, she continued. " I kinda mentioned something to Adam at the party. Like I said he came up to me and looked, well you know, sad. So I realized that telling him that you like him very much will brighten his mood a little, but I also kinda mentioned something else."

"And that is?" I asked nervously.

"I hinted that you have had a difficult past." She said in a rush.

"Wait, you told him I have had a bad past?" She nodded. I looked down at my math packet. I wasn't angry at Holly J for saying that. I actually think this was possibly the reason he didn't mention it during class.

"Honestly Fi, I think he cares about you a lot. I won't be surprised if this is the reason he didn't ask you during class. That or he can't hold a grudge." I looked up at her in shock at how she can tell what am thinking. I considered her words thinking that she's right. Poor Adam didn't wanna bring it up. He didn't want me to think of it, he really did care.

"So now why again are you so darn cheery?" Holly J interrupted my thoughts.

I smiled and said, "I invited him to have lunch with me at the dot, and he said yes!"

"Congrats, Fi. You have completely fallen for the Torres boy." She joked. Ah Holly J, always getting rid of the tension in the conversation. "Now lets get started on this packet." She said.

"Thanks HJ."

She gave me a questioning look, "For what?"

"For being there for me."

She smiled, "Hey that's what friends are for." I nodded in agreement and looked at the clock above the door. Crap! We have 15 minutes left to finish this. Just when I started to panic I saw someone passing the door, it was Adam. I waved like crazy until he saw me; he waved back with a ear to ear smile.

I couldn't wait for lunch.

"Ah, the love birds." I turned and looked at Holly J with my eyebrows raised. "I meant ah, the lo...w numbers. Low numbers, gotta hate those low numbers."

* * *

**Adam's Point Of View:**

I continued walking to my English class. During class Ms. Dawes told us to get into groups, so he joined up with his best friends. They were suppose to be explaining to each other the story of Macbeth. Obviously when Eli and Clare are grouped together they don't work on what their suppose to, they work on each other.

I decided to take a break and go to the bathroom when I noticed someone waving at me like crazy. I saw Fiona's face and instantly smiled. She was with Holly J, when I left I realized Fiona had rose her eyebrows at Holly J, while Holly J muttered something. She must of said something interesting.

When I walked into the classroom, thinking about Fiona, I was deep into thought.

Eli had his signature smirk on his face, "Spill." he said. Clear and simple. While Clare waited for me to answer.

"Um, I won't be there at lunch today. Am gonna meet Fiona at the dot." They both started at me with their jaws dropped.

"Hold the phone, your going with Fiona. The girl who stood you up at your party, that you threw for her. The girl who hurt your feelings and ..."

"Enough," Clare said, "Adam probably has a good reason as to why he is going with Fiona. Knowing our friend Adam, he can't hold a grudge. So, he probably forgave her the moment she walked through the door. "

I gave a smirk realizing what Clare said was true. They both started at me intensely waiting for me to tell them what happened.

"Clare's right," I said. I noticed Clare smiling as she stuck her tongue out at Eli, while Eli rolled his eyes. "I acted like myself during Art and talked to her about random things. Around the end of class she asked me to join her at the dot and I agreed. Simple as that."

"She's giving into your Adam charm, my man! Gonna make your move at the dot?" Eli said with a smile on his face.

"No, were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I said trying to convince him, and myself.

"What made you forgive her so easily?" Eli asked. Clare was preparing to listen carefully at what Adam would say next.

I have thought about this so much. Honestly, I don't know for sure. Maybe it was what Holly J said to me at the party. _"She has had a rough past, and it's kinda difficult to start something new." _These words were in my mind the whole time I was talking to Fiona at art. Did she have a rough relationship before? Would it hurt her to bring it up again? I didn't know the answers, but I wanted to. I just knew Art was terrible timing. I have promised myself I won't bring it up until she mentions it.

"You don't have to tell us Adam if you don't want to." Clare said.

"Yeah, it looks like your short circuiting there." Eli said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks Clare. I just haven't really figured out the answer to that question yet."

Clare suddenly turned and looked at me carefully and said, "Then what are you going to say if she asks you the same question?"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was longer than the other 2. i was debating whether or not to split it into 2 different chapters: 1 on Fiona/Holly J the other Adam/Clare/Eli. but just kept it together. next chapter the dot.  
please review. gracias.  
- i'm out, johanna**


	4. A Good Reason

**Adam's Point Of View:**

Great, just great.

When I get to have lunch with a girl I really like, obviously something will get in the way with it. Ms. Dawes just had to pick this specific day to ask me to stay a little while longer to discuss my essay. Apparently, I did it really bad. Wasn't my fault the essay was due the day of the party; I left it to the last minute because I was busy the night before it was do with the party plans. So I received a D-.

She finally let me go when there was 15 minutes of lunch left.

"Sorry, Adam," Ms. Dawes said, "You better hurry it up or else you won't have enough time to eat."

"It's alright, see you later." I said as I walked out of the classroom. "Okay, if I run I'll make it with 10 minutes left." I mumbled to myself.

Fiona probably thinks I stood her up, might as well show up.10 minutes is better then nothing.

I took a deep breath and ran.

* * *

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

I should of suspected this; I stood him up at the party, he stood me up at the dot.

I thought he wasn't angry at me because of that. He was fine during Art, maybe he just got caught up with something.

I came into the dot all happy. I ordered myself a hamburger with fries and a coke, sat next to a table close to the window, and sat down and wait. He still isn't here.

Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have asked him. I looked at my watch; 10 minutes left. I heard the door to the dot open but I didn't bother looking up knowing that Adam wasn't going to show up, lunch is almost over.

"Princess," I heard someone say in a rushed breath. I looked up and realized it was Adam, "Am so sorry am late." I looked at him, he was sweating a bit from the top of his head and he was breathing hard.

"Did you run here?" I asked.

"Yes, I couldn't miss this lunch." He said while sitting down.

A smile appeared on my face because he actually did come when I thought he had stood me up. "What happened that make you come late?" I asked while he was staring at my fries. "Here, you can have them."

"Thanks," He said, "Ms. Dawes held me a while longer because I got a bad grade on my essay I turned in. Turns out procrastination is really bad."

"Well Mr. Torres what made you leave it 'till last minute? Nothing is more important than an essay." I said in a playful, yet serious tone.

He looked down and ate the rest of the fries before saying, "Um, we should head back now. Let me grab a drink so we can go."

Adam stood up and went to order a drink when I realized what I just asked had made him a tad uncomfortable. He came back and threw away my trash. "Thanks." I said while standing up to leave.

"Welcome." He said while we headed out the door.

He was behind me when I suddenly turned around to look at him, "Hey, would your parents get angry if you skip school today?"

A laugh escaped his mouth while he said, " Yes, my mom definitely will shoot me if she found out I skipped school for no reason."

I frowned a bit and turned back around, "Then we should get going then." I said while heading back to the school. I felt something grab a hold of my wrist and I turned around to face Adam and look into his baby blue eyes.

"But,of course, being with a princess is a good enough reason for me." He said smiling at me and let go of my wrist, while I blushed a bit.

"Well then lets get going!" I said with enthusiasm as we turned the other direction away from the school.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is kinda short. but it's better than nothing. i decided to post this so for those who are reading it have something to read. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or wednesday. Please Review, thanks  
- i'm out, johanna**


	5. Comfortable & Protected

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

"Let me just call Drew to tell mom that I'll be with Eli after school." Adam said. He got out his cellphone and walked a bit away from me.

Am filling with excitement because I can spend the rest of the day with him! I was looking down at the ground and was smiling to myself when he came back.

"The deed has been done," he started then realized I was smiling, "and again I realize you have a huge smile on their face."

I looked up and studied his body. He was wearing his Degrassi sweatshirt unzipped with a visible purple collared shirt underneath, and tan khaki pants. Then I looked at his face; he had freckles and a smirk visible on his face, with his baby blues eyes looking at me. I couldn't help but look at his eyes. They held confusion and hurt, but yet held happiness and excitement. I knew I have caused all of those emotions.

He grabbed his backpack off his shoulder and opened it to pull out a beanie. He placed it over his chestnut hair, ran his finger on the trim, and turned back to look at me, then our eyes locked.

We stared at each other for a while until he looked away and back at me, "Ready?"

"Yeap, so I was thinking the movies then my condo. We can order food their and watch another movie. That sound good?" I asked looking ahead.

He turned to me, still walking, and said, "Anything that involves the Princess Fiona is fine with me."

I looked at him and blushed. Then I saw him grin at me and look ahead.

"So," he started, " are we going to walk their or are you going to get a cab?"

"Lets walk and talk."

We chatted about random things all the way there. I really felt comfortable at him. I can talk to him about anything and he will listen, even if it's about the latest fashion trend. We arrived at the movie theater when I found myself looking at him again.

He was pretty cute. Am still curious as to why he doesn't have a girlfriend or that many friends. I've usually seen him in the halls talking to this dark looking junior and this preppy sophomore, who I knew since last year as Clare.

"Okay," he said making me come out of my thoughts, " So what movie will it be? I was thinking about Tron Legacy or The Green Hornet. Which you want to see?

"Actually, I wanted to see Black Swan." I said, "but, I guess we can see The Green Hornet instead." Knowing it was going to be hopeless because no guy would want to see that movie.

"Next." The employee said behind the counter, " Which movie would you like to see?"

"Um," Adam spoke up, " 2 tickets to Black Swan, please." He handed us the tickets, "Thanks" Adam said.

"I thought you wanted to watch the Green Hornet or Tron Legacy?" I asked.

"So?" Adam said, "You wanted to watch Black Swan so that's what we will see. Now to the popcorn!" He said enthusiastic. I followed after him; he is too sweet. Again I started convincing myself that he is too good for me.

"A large popcorn," Adam started saying then faced me, "What you want to drink?"

"Sprite."

"Okay," He turned to face the man again, " Medium Sprite and Coke, please."

I put my hand inside my purse to dig for the money, then I felt his hand on top of mine, I couldn't ignore the jolt I felt on my hand. " I got this." He said as he took his hand off of mine and turned again to the man and paid him. He grabbed our stuff and gave me my drink.

"You know you didn't have to pay again?" I said.

"But I wanted to." He said. I've never met a guy this sweet before, not even Bobby. Okay I have to stop thinking about him. Am with Adam now.

I felt so comfortable around him and protected. He opened the door, "Enter princess."

"Thanks, Prince Adam." I said as we entered.

* * *

"Now, that was a good movie!" Adam said as we walked out.

"Yeah, I know. And you didn't wanna see it, shame on you." I said playing around.

"Hey I didn't say it's better than The Green Hornet, even though I haven't seen that yet." He said.

We set into a comfortable silence as we walked to the condo. I kept peeking glances at him, as he was looking straight ahead.

The movies with Adam was fun! When an intense seen came up he would look at the screen with his eyes opened wide, which usually made me smile. I occasionally went into my flirty mood and brushed my hand against his arm, then he would look at me and smile at each other.

I know he likes me. The first time we talked it didn't seem like he had much interest into me, but then when he tried to convince me to go out with Drew it seemed like he was more interested with me. When I gave Drew a chance he got angry at me and we had a fight, but we talked again during art.

When he drew the party just for me, I knew he liked me. Am still nervous about me starting a relationship, but I think I can make it work with him.

There are some questions that need to be answered, like; Why he forgave me so easily and why he hasn't brought it up.

Suddenly I felt a chill, I realized it was getting really cold outside and I didn't bring a sweater.

"Hey," Adam said. I realized he didn't have his sweater on; he had it in his hands. He put the sweater around me, "Better?"

I smiled up at him, "Yeah, thanks." We continued walking. When he stuffed his hands into his pockets, I realized he had goosebumps on his arms; he was cold.

I knew what I would do next might be a little uncomfortable for both of us since we haven't even hugged yet, but I did it anyways.

I stopped in the middle of my tracks and he turned to look at me with a questioning look. I lifted up his right arm and put it around my shoulder's while I wrapped my left arm around his waist. Then I snuggled up next to him. He stiffened more a bit but then let himself loosen up.

I looked up at him, "Better?"

He looked down at me, "Yeah, better."

I liked the way his body felt next to me. I felt protected and safe; we stayed like that the entire way to my condo.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is kinda long. hope you like. please review, and yes i did bring back his beanie! next chapter, in the condo  
- i'm out johanna**


	6. Thanks

**Fiona's Point Of View:****  
**  
"Woah!," Adam said as we walked into the my condo. "This place is sweet! Aren't your parents here?"

"Thanks, and no. They live in New York with my twin brother. I live by myself." I said. Might as well be honest. I already knew the next thing he would ask me.

"Man, am so jealous. I would love to live by myself." He said as he walked to the couch. I watched him sit down on the far end with his backpack on the ground.

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. It gets kind of lonely at times." I said as I walked and sat on the other end of the couch. I faced him. "Only Holly J comes and visits." I mentioned, but excluded my therapist.

Am not ready yet to tell him about my 'charming on the outside; vile on the inside' so called 'prince'. So mentioning that a therapist visits is totally out of the question.

"Cool." He said while looking at me. "Um, you okay? You seem kinda distant."

"Huh?" I said looking at him. I just realized I had zoned out. I wiped at my eyes; just thinking about Bobby gets me every time.

He got up and sat closer to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I was surprised by his embrace, but I wrapped my arms around him; hugging him back.

"It's okay Fiona." Adam said as I sobbed a bit. He pulled back a bit, but his arms were still wrapped around me. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Whatever happened in New York won't happen here. I promise I won't let it."

I smiled at him and leaned back into him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Prince Adam." I whispered into his neck.

"It's my pleasure, Princess Fiona." He said into my ear.

We stayed like that for a while until I heard his stomach grumble. "Hey, princess. The only thing I ate all the day was those couple of fries and popcorn. So, can we order food?

I unwrapped myself from him and looked at him. He raised his hand and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I felt a jolt again with him touching my face. I put my hand on his. We smiled at each other for a while. He took his hand off my face and laid back on the couch.

"Yeah we can order now. Pick a movie on the shelf over there. Chinese sound good?" I said getting up off the couch.

"Yeah, anything. Am just hungry." He said as he walked off the couch and went to the shelf.

I had ordered the food and was just looking at Adam, who was sitting with his legs under him in front of the shelf.

By looking at him I have a lot of reason of why I want to date him: He's loveable, sweet, funny, and cute. I feel protected when am around him and he's not like most guys I have met before.

But why would he want someone like me. Everyone thinks am crazy, Bobby physically and mentally hurt me, and I have drinking problems.

"Hey." He said. I didn't even realize he was walking up to me with a movie. "This will do?" He held up the movie Inception.

"Yeah, put it in right now so when the food arrives the movie will just be starting." I said.

"Okay, cool." He said.

"So," He said when we were back on the couch. "I happen to realize that you are a Leonardo DiCaprio fan. Such a girl."

I playfully smacked him on the arm. "Hey I love his movies, Titanic is one of my favorites."

"I'll never let go Jack, I promise." He said in a girly voice.

"Whatever. His movies are better then your superhero movies." I said

"Oh, take that back! Toby McGuire is a great actor in Spider Man." He said.

I laughed, when the doorbell suddenly rang. I was getting up when I realized Adam was standing and walking to the door. I sat back down on the end of the couch. He came back with the food.

"Here ya go." He said as he gave me my food with a plastic fork.

"You didn't have to pay again." I said. "This is the third time you have paid today."

"So?" He got his food and sat at the other end of the couch. Why doesn't he sit closer? I hid my frown as we watched the movie in silence.

We have finished eating halfway through the movie, but now I wasn't really paying any attention, I just kept looking at Adam every couple of seconds. In true honesty I do think Holly J was right, I had really fallen for Adam Torres.

But I keep wondering why he hasn't asked me about the party. If he doesn't bring it up today I'll be fine with it, I will just bring it up tomorrow. Right now I just want to be here with him.

He was captivated by the movie, am assuming it's one of his favorites.

I looked at him again and this time he looked back at me. He gave me a goofy smile and slid to the middle of the couch. He then pointed to the spot next to him.

I gave him a toothy smile in return. I slid to the middle of the couch and stayed in the space he had pointed at a couple of seconds ago. He looked at me again and I returned his look.

"You have pretty eyes." He said randomly. I felt a rush of warmth on my cheeks. "Blushing at my comments, huh princess?"

"What can I say? Am sitting next to a charming prince." I said in a flirty tone.

"Hum … Wait this is a good part." He said looking back at the movie.

Uh, right now I just want him to hug me, but obviously he is too fascinated into the movie. Maybe an excuse will do.

"Hey." I said, he looked at me again. "Am feeling kinda cold."

"Hum, I think I can fix that." He said with a smirk on his face. I saw him wrap his arm around my waist and looked down at me.

"Thanks." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"You've said thanks a lot today." He whispered.

I smiled in response.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry i hadn't updated for almost a week, been busy with homework. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Aw ... Fadam hugging! Anyways next chapter they will still be in the condo, after the movie finishes. Please Review!  
p.s. only 10 days left till fadam! Look at my new picture! it's in 'when love takes over'  
- i'm out, johanna**


	7. Her Prince

**Adam's Point Of View  
**

"Mom I'm home." I said as I walked into my house.

Ah, hanging out with Fiona all day was great. I knew by skipping school to hang out with her wasn't a bad idea, but I knew my mom was going to find out. I didn't care if I was going to be in major trouble. I got to be with Fiona all day.

"Adam Torres! You explain to me why you skipped school today. The school called a while ago saying that you showed up for English and Art, but disappeared after lunch. Now, explain." My mom said.

Luckily I planned for this. "I went to the dot for lunch, by myself. I lost track of time and when I realized I was supposed to be in school, it was 30 minutes after lunch. So I decided to just stay there and work on homework. Then I left with Eli and just lounged around at his place."

"Well, next time go back to school. That is not a great excuse, now wash up it's time for dinner." My mom said.

"Um, I already ate at Eli's. So I'll just go upstairs and work on homework, night." I ran up the stairs and locked the door to my room. I jumped onto the bed and pulled out my cell phone.

_"Hey princess" - AdamT_. I texted Fiona.

Ah, Fiona. Today was great! The movies was fun, she was even being flirty. Then the condo was great, even though she had cried. When she cried I felt so bad for her, something really bad had happened in New York. When I saw her acting vulnerable I felt the need to protect her. I suddenly felt a vibrating in my hands.

_"Hey prince charming. Did your mom kill you yet? -FionaC." _I read.

_"No, apparently my excuse actually worked. - AdamT" _I replied.

A couple seconds later I received a reply.

_"That's nice to hear. -FionaC." _I read.

_"I have to go now princess, have to work on that project due tomorrow. Have a nice night. - AdamT."_I replied.

_"Okay, Night! - FionaC." _I Read.

I have to start working on this project. In Art I only got to complete the outline of the painting, so now it was time to add color. I know Fiona would love the painting.

Working on the project a conversation Fiona and I had before I left came back into my head.

_"I have to get going." I said, with disappointment in my voice. I really didn't wanna leave._

_"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Fiona said with a frown forming on her face._

_I smiled. She looked so adorable. "No, sorry. The school probably called and told her I didn't show after lunch. So I rather go now and be in less trouble."_

_"Okay." Fiona said looking away. I stood up and grabbed my sweater and backpack and walked to the door._

_"Yeah, I had fun today. Can we hang out tomorrow, after school though?" I asked smiling._

_"I had fun too, and of course! I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_"But first can I have a hug before I die tonight." I said joking around._

_Fiona smiled and came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, while I wrapped them around her shoulders._

_"You better get going." She said while I let her go._

_"Your right. I'll text you when I get home"_

_"Bye." Fiona said as she closed the door._The conversation made me smile. She was perfect. She's so out of my league and deserves better then me, yet I still have the urge of becoming her prince.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!  
Okay so, i still have my laptop taken away, but fortunately my school doesn't have this website blocked so i can update the story from there. So here i am updating. I don't know how many times i will be able to update, but at least i updated right. Anyways i have somethings to say.  
1) I know i said this chapter will be in the condo, but i had no idea what more could happen there so i decided to add some Adam.  
2) For the user who commented they should kiss, they will soon. SOON!  
3) OMG! When Love Takes Over was a GREAT episode. I just hated it when Fiona is like "Tell him to leave, i never want to see him again." I was like NOOOOOOOO! Adam had tears in his eyes, i was so sad! And with the letter thing, i think it does sound like it can be for Holly J, but in my gut it feels like it's for Adam.  
4) NO DOLLY J! It is not working for me. I think that steamy scene with the unzipping of clothes and almost kissing will be a dream of Fiona's. I think Fiona wants to do some more stuff with Adam, but he is like no you said nothing physical, but then she will be like 'but i want to do more with you' something around those lines and probably mentions that he is physically a girl. then he says the signature line "you don't want me fiona you want a girl" then fiona will be all confused. i can't really explain, but i really doubt the writers of degrassi will put THAT MUCH on her plot.  
5) i think FADAM WILL STAY TOGETHER AT THE END OF THE SEASON.!  
6) I will try to update as soon as possible.  
Sorry for babbling.  
-i'm out Johanna**


	8. The Painting

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

I was going to my locker when I saw Adam standing by it. His back was leaned against the locker while he was looking straight ahead, deep into thought.

"Don't think too hard; I'm starting to smell smoke." I said while I walked up to him.

"Ha Ha very funny." He said smiling. "I was just thinking of how your reaction will be when you see my, if I say so myself, awesome art work"

I realized he was holding something in his hand that was the size of the paper he was painting on. "Can I see?"

He nodded. "Nope, you have to wait like everyone in class."

"Then it better be worth the wait." I said as I closed my locker. I looked up at him and smiled. The bell rang. "So shall we walk to class?" I asked

"Sure lets go."

**Adam's Point Of View:**

Am in class now looking at Fiona while she is in front of the room presenting.

Ms. Dawes walked in and instantly picked on the table to the corner, which Fiona and I were sitting at, and told Fiona to go up. Am next, obviously.

Right now am just focusing on the girl in front of the class. I couldn't help but smile at the confidence she held while she talked.

She was beautiful.

Her long, curvy, dark brown hair fixed perfectly around her face. Her smooth skin and beautiful smile. And the best of all her eyes. They held confidence and courage, but behind it I can see hurt, pain, and confusion. I want to know why she hides this. I want to know her more. I want to be with her.

"So, what did you think of my drawing?" I heard Fiona say while she sat back down on the chair.

"You -" I started.

"Mr. Torres come up now." Great, am next.

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

"Great, more attention on me." I heard Adam mumble under his breath. Looks like someone doesn't like attention I thought.

Adam stood up and grabbed his painting. I wonder what it could be.

"So, I decided to paint something every artists paints or draws once in their life." Adam started. " A portrait."

Then I saw what he had drawn: Me.

I sat there with a huge smile on my face. The painting was beautiful. It was me with my Degrassi school uniform on with a yellow tie. He had gotten all my physical features perfectly detailed and shaded somehow with the paint. The background was just the art room.

"As you can see it's Fiona Coyne." He continued with his presentation.

"Adam, that's a wonderful painting. A+. Now go sit down." Ms. Dawes said.

"So," Adam said as he approached, " I can see you hate it."

"Adam's it's-"

"Ssh, people are trying to present." Ms. Dawes interrupted me.

Adam slide me a note

_It's... _it said.

_It's beautiful._ I wrote and handed it back to him.

He read it and smiled to himself. He gave it back.

_Not as beautiful as you._ I read.

I could feel my cheeks getting red and I looked at him. He had a huge smile on his face.

The rest of the class flew by with the presentations and passing notes to Adam. The bell rung and we left together. I had the portrait in my hand that he had painted; he decided to give it to me.

"Thanks for the painting, Adam." I said smiling at him; I couldn't stop smiling.

"No problem, princess." He smilied at me. "So, i was thinking if you wanted to join me and my friends at lunch today?"

A whole lunch with Adam, how can i say no? "Yeah, that will be great." I said.

"Great. I'll meet you outside the cafeteria." He waved and left.

Two whole days in a row that i couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

**Hey guys! updated again. hope you enjoy this chapter! next up the lunch. I will try to post the next chapter in a couple of days. Degrassi tonight ! wooh! I wonder when Fiona is coming back from rehab.  
Oh and another thing i have to say about the journal letter thing:  
Think about this people who say it's for Holly J not adam. :: If the scenes with Fiona and Holly J didn't show up in the promo's would you still think the letter was for Holly j?  
Honestly i think the promos are getting everyone hyped up for nothing. Without the Fiona/Holly J scene, everyone would think the letter is for adam. justsaying.  
anyways please review!  
- i'm out, johanna**


	9. Looking For

**Adam's Point Of View:**

"To lunch!" Eli yelled as we walked out of the English classroom.

"Someone's hungry." Clare said.

"And that someone is me." I added. "Oh, by the way guys I invited Fiona to sit with us. Do you guys mind?"

"Of course not!" Clare said. "I can finally have someone to talk to that doesn't involve comics or horror movies."

"Ugh, I feel offended. I thought you liked talking to us about those things." Eli said with a fake sad voice.

We finally arrived to the cafeteria. "Hey guys, I'll meet you inside. I'm going to wait for Fiona."

Clare and Eli waved and entered the cafeteria. Now let's see if Fiona is coming. I scanned with my eyes and couldn't spot her anywhere. Hum, she must be running late.

"Looking for someone." A sweet voice said.

I turned and saw who had said that; I instantly smiled. "Actually yes. Looks kind of like you, have you seen her around?" I teased.

"Maybe." Fiona said smiling. "So shall we eat now?"

"I don't know. I'm still looking for that someone." I continued teasing.

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

"Fine then." I said.

Adam started laughing. "Come on lets go, my friends are waiting."

We went to the lunch line and got our food, then Adam leaded the way to his lunch table. There sat Clare and the dark junior, who's name I still need to learn.

"Hey guys." Adam said as he set his tray down and pulled out a chair for me. "Lady's first."

I sat down waiting for Adam to make introductions, but Clare spoke first. "Hi! Am Clare and this is Eli."

Eli gave me a short wave and hello.

"Someone's enthusiastic about meeting Fiona." Adam said.

"Hey, I said hello" Eli replied.

"Well hello to you too, Eli. And hi Clare, I've seen you here last year." I said. I remember she was in the play as the prop master, as Declan referred her to.

"Yeah, in the play." Clare responded.

"You guys were in a play? I didn't know you guys can act!" Adam said dumbfounded.

"We weren't in the play, Adam" Clare said.

"Yeah I worked on the clothing and outfits." I said

"While I worked on the props." Clare finished.

"Oh, makes sense." Adam said.

"Anyways drama queens, Adam have you read the new Goons?" Eli interrupted.

"Yes! How could I have not?" Adam said.

Great, comic talk. Clare and I talked while Adam and Eli talked about who knows what comic.

"So we should go shopping sometime." I said to Clare.

Eli responded. " Oh sorry, my schedule is busy." He said in a girly voice. "And besides I already have enough bleached skinny jeans."

"Oh that's too bad. I really thought we could of gone buying you some more guy linear."

Everyone started cracking up, while Eli smirked. "You gotta admit, that was a good comeback." Adam said to Eli.

"Anyways, I would love to have girl time and go shopping." Clare said, while Eli and Adam rolled their eyes.

"Great! We will make plans later." I said. Finally girl time, since Holly J always bails on me.

The bell suddenly rang. " While guys I have to go to class. See you soon." Adam said and walked away.

"Yeah, we have to go too." Clare said, implying to her and Eli. They waved and left.

I went after Adam's direction. Lunch was fun, but I still wanted to make sure we hanged out after school. I scanned the halls and couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone?" I heard Adam say.

"Yea. You know, a brown headed sophomore with blue eyes and gives great hugs. Seen him around?" I teased, just like he had done earlier.

"Nope, too bad." He said smiling.

"Then he has lost his chance to hang out with me after school." I said.

"Aw, that's too bad for him. Can I replace him?" He asked.

"Depends, can you give great hugs?" I asked hoping he will get the hint a want a hug.

"Maybe." He said. "Oh man am gonna be late to class. I have to go."

"Okay. I'll see you after school then." I told him disappointed that he didn't give me a hug.

"Yea." He said as he started walking away. "Hope you find the guy your looking for." He waved and left.

I turned around and started walking. "I have already found him, and it's you." I mumbled to myself.

"Found who?" I heard a feminine voice say behind me.

* * *

**Hey guys! yeah another chapter. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. can anyone guess who the feminine voice is? it's really easy. Please review! Anyways last nights new degrassi episode wasn't the greatest. i was hoping for riley and his mom to have the talk that episode. Man his mom is harsh! i feel so bad for him. and we might finally get to see his dad next friday.  
Oh and BTW i have more reasons as to why Folly J won't happen:  
1) holly j won't cheat on sav again. If her and fiona do do something, then she will cheat again. and i don't think the writers will make her repeat a plot line about cheating on him.  
2) fiona won't go for the girl who her brother is in love with. seriously she won't do that.  
3) i really doubt their both lesbians or bi.  
4) fadam will stay together!  
-i'm out, johanna.  
2-19-2011**


	10. A Start Of A Friendship?

**Clare's Point Of View:**

"Found who?" I asked Fiona with her back towards me.

I know it's none of my business as to know if she was talking about Adam or not, but I can't help but investigate as to if she likes him or not. I think she does, but I still wonder why she didn't show to the party.

I saw Fiona turn around and gave me a questioning look that soon turned to a smile. "Oh hey Clare! Nothing, just talking to myself." She said.

Hum, that answer doesn't convince me.

"So," I said while we were walking side by side to our separate classes.

"Hey, Clare can I ask you something?" Fiona asked.

"Sure." I answered. I wonder what she is going to ask.

"Why does Adam like me?" She asked while looking straight ahead.

"Um," I had no idea she was going to ask me this question. Looks like I figured out who she was just talking about a couple seconds ago. "By what he tells me, he thinks your perfect." I answered smiling at her.

It's true. Before he threw her the party, he talked about her all the time. He talked about her in such a caring way, that it surprised me. I've never heard Adam talk about anyone like that, ever. It sounded like love to me, but it might still be too soon for that.

I looked at Fiona and she was smiling. "I can't believe it." I heard her say in such a shushed tone.

"Fiona," I started. I had to look her in the eye to tell her this. "Whatever reason you had for not showing up to the party doesn't make him think differently of you. He still likes you, and I can tell you like him."

She just kept her eyes onto mine. "Thanks, Clare. I know that the party issue bothered him a lot, but I still had a good reason. I just don't know why he hasn't brought it up." Fiona said.

Of course he hasn't brought it up, he is still waiting for her to bring it up first. Casual Adam, never putting pressure on anyone else.

"I better get going. I'll see you later." I told her.

"Okay, bye." She waved a goodbye and entered a classroom.

I understand why Adam likes her so much. She seems sweet, honest, nice, and she's gorgeous.

Maybe Fiona and I can actually become good friends.

* * *

**Don't kill me! XO  
I know i haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy doing homework. At first i was thinking about just making Holly J the one to ask her "Found who?" but then am like nah. So this is just a nice little chapter with Clare's thoughts on Fiona. I always consider Clare an awesome friend, with Alli Adam and even Conner in the old episodes. I really wanna see Fiona and Clare become friends on the show. Holly J is always busy, she needs someone else. I have no idea when i will update again, but please review!  
I appreciate all the reviews i have on this story!  
-i'm out johanna  
FYI! Fiona comes back in the epsiode "Chasing Pavements" Part 1.  
It's actually gonna show Fionas court case, but supposly she might get tempted to drink again. Poor Fiona :( never gets a break. I hope Super Adam comes to the rescue.**


	11. Crazy

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

"So this time were watching horror." I said as I picked Jeepers Creepers off the shelf and stuffed it into the DVD player.

"You sure about that? I don't want you to get too scared." Adam said to me with amusement in his tone.

I just smiled as I sat at the end of the couch, while Adam sat on the other end.

I've decided to actually tell Adam today of the reason I didn't show up to the party. It took a lot of thinking, but with Holly J's advice and what Clare had told me, I decided its time.

"_I don't know Holly J, maybe I should wait until tomorrow." I said in frustration with my hands in my hair._

"_Yeah, and then you will say the same thing tomorrow, then the next day then the next..." Holly J said._

"_I get it." I replied. I had no idea what to do._

"_Look, you told me Clare had said that he still thinks of you exactly the same like he had before the whole party issue. He probably is just waiting until you bring it up and want to discuss it. Especially since I told him you have had a difficult past. I think he will understand, Fi."_

_"But what if he doesn't understand?" I argued. "What if just thinks am crazy an not capable of a relationship?"_

_"Well you will never know unless you try. He looks like a keeper to me." My best friend said._

"Adam..." I started while grabbing the DVD remote and pausing the movie.

"So you agree this movie is too scary for you." He laughed while looking at me. I think he realized something was wrong by the way his smile soon shifted to a frown in the matter of seconds. "Wait what's wrong? You have the same face you had when you were talking about New York."

"It's just... I want to tell you why I didn't show up to the party." I said while looking down at my hands that were in my lap.

I soon saw Adams hand on top of mine. I realized that Adam was right next to me lifting my chin up to look at him.

"You can trust me, Fiona. If your not ready to tell me, then you don't have to." His voice sounded so sincere and honest. The intense gaze he gave me made me realize that I can trust him.

I leaned back on the couch and looked straight ahead while I started the story that has hurt me so deeply.

"When I was in New York, I had a boyfriend named Bobby. I thought he was the one; he was sweet, charming, and funny. He looked perfect on the outside, but like I said when we were on the steps in front of Degrassi, he was vile on the inside."

Tears started pouring down my cheeks while Adam took his hand off my own, and wiped the tears away gently while he caressed the small of my back softly.

"It's alright, Princess. You don't have to -" He started.

"No Adam, I want to tell you." I argued while putting my hand on top of his that was wiping my tears away, and I was looking directly at him now. "We were the perfect power couple. I thought I was in love with him, and that he was in love with me. Well I was wrong. When he wanted go further with me, i wasn't ready. He insisted until he was on top of me on the couch and was kissing me forcefully. Then I slapped him, and he slapped me back, hard. That was just the start."

I felt Adams hand stiffen, while I continued.

"He once grabbed my wrist once when I was walking away. He pushed me against the walls when I didn't want to talk to him; he even cheated on me."

"Fiona..." Adam started again.

I held my index finger up to tell him to stop. "Then he went too far and pushed me down the stairs. I told him I wanted to break up with him and he didn't allow it. I was stuck to him pretending to be happy. The worst of it all was that no one believed me when I told them about it. Even my brother didn't believe it until I showed him the bruise that was on my leg from being pushed down the stairs. That exact day I decided to run away and come back to Degrassi."

I stopped talking and burst into more tears. I had told him all of it.

"No one deserves to be treated like that, Fiona." Adam said as he wrapped me in a hug.

"That's why I didn't go to the party, Adam." I said as a pulled away from him. "I don't deserve you. Your too sweet and nice, your too good for me."

I unwrapped his arms away from my waist too make him stop hugging me. "You probably think am crazy so you should just leave now."

He just stared at me and spoke. "You are crazy." He said in a serious tone.

What? Did he just say that? I couldn't believe it, he actually thinks am crazy. I stood and started walking away, but soon enough I felt that jolt again on my wrist.

"You didn't let me finish." He told me looking me directly in the eyes. "You are crazy if you think I will leave you here in tears. You are crazy if you think your too good for me. You are crazy if you think you don't deserve happiness because of what your ex boyfriend did to you. Fiona, you didn't deserve any of that, no one does. Especially not someone who is as nice and sweet and caring as you are. No one deserves what happened to you. No one."

I smiled even though I had eye linear smeared all over my cheeks from crying.

"Adam..." I started.

"Still not done." He cut me off. "I won't ever hurt you, never, and you have it all wrong; your the one who's too good for me."

He pulled me into another hug, the greatest hug I have ever received.

I leaned back a little, but with his arms still wrapped around my waist. "And that's my reason for why I didn't show up to the party." I said trying to release the tension a bit.

"It was just a party, princess. What matters now is that you now know I'll be here to protect you. No matter what, I'll be here." Adam said with a caring tone.

"Thank you, prince." I said, leaning forward a bit staring at his lips.

"Anything for the -" Adam started but was cut off when I leaned forward and kissed him.

It was magnificent. I felt an electric current rush through me when my lips landed on his. I think I surprised him because he started kissing back a couple seconds later. I could feel all my pain dissolve and soon disappear by just kissing him.

I never want it to end.

* * *

**Yea! finally fadam kissing. So fiona finally admitted why she didn't go. Awwww adam is so sweet.  
I'll try to update soonish!  
Please Review!  
-i'm out johanna**

**P.s. 21 DAYS TILL FIONA'S EPICNESS RETURNS IN CHASING PAVEMENTS**


	12. Cookies

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

"Ew, gross!" I yelled as I watched the scene unfold on the tv screen.

"Told you this movie is too scary for you, but no you don't listen." Adam said into my ear.

We were laying down on the couch with his back against the couch, and my back against him. He had his arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Well then," I started as I turned around making our faces looking directly at each other. "Maybe we should do something else." I said flirtatiously while playing with his collar.

"Hum... like what exactly?" Adam asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward.

Our lips collided with more passion and intensity then our first. Before our kiss could get deeper, I let my tongue slide across his bottom lip then gently nibbled on it. I soon released from the kiss.

I put my forehead against his and smiled broadly.

"Someones happy." Adam said smiling himself.

"I feel so comfortable around you, Adam."

He pecked my lips and unwrapped one of my arms from his neck. I looked down at our hands as he was slowing intertwining our fingers together as one.

I jump as a hear this strange, odd music play.

"My cell." Adam said simply as he leaned up from the couch and picked his cellphone off the table.

"Yeah, mom?" He asked. "Yeah... Sure... I'll be there soon... Okay, milk. Anything else? ... Okay mom, bye."

He closed his cell and looked at me again. "Well looks like I have to go."

"Can't you stay longer?" I want me to stay a while longer.

"Sorry, she wants me to be there as soon as possible."

"And bring milk?" I said while teasing with his collar again.

"Yeah, she wants to make cookies for dessert."

"Hum, I have a perfect dessert for you." Again, I started flirting.

Adam leaned down and kissed me gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, princess." He said while standing.

"Fine." I said while trailing behind him.

"Hey don't have to pout, even though you look adorable." Adam said while wrapping me in a hug.

I immediately melted into his embrace. "I miss you already." I mumbled before he leaned down and gave me another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Adam's Point Of View:**

"Here's the milk, mom.". I yelled once I entered my house. I entered the kitchen quickly and put the milk on the counter.

"I'm not hungry right now, I'll just eat after I do some homework."

"Are you alright?" Drew questioned. He was setting up the table for dinner. "You're always hungry."

I rolled my eyes.

My mom quickly spoke. "Okay. You can eat later then, but you have to eat an actual dinner, do not just come and eat the cookies."

"Okay, mom!" I yelled while running up the stairs.

I entered my room and quickly shut the door. I decided to change into pajama pants and put on a loose Dead Hand t-shirt on.

Honestly, I can care less about doing homework right now. The only thing on my mind is the princess.

Turns out she had a very good excuse to skip my party. I can't believe someone would want to hurt Fiona like that and just get away with it. I'm glad she decided to go to court.

I know I will never do anything like that to her. I will never hurt her, I promised myself. If I do I wouldn't know what to do.

After discussing all of this we had finally kissed. It felt amazing and electrifying. Every time we touch I felt a jolt and when we kiss I saw fireworks.

I still can't hide the fact that I feel guilty. She still doesn't know about my secret. She doesn't really keep up with the drama in school since she minds her own business, so she hasn't heard about me being an FTM.

I am not going to tell her yet. She said she doesn't want anything physical anytime soon, so nothing sexual will happen. This gives me a chance of showing who I really am to her before she can judge me.

Something in the back of my head is telling me this is a bad idea, but I still think this is the right way to go.

Maybe texting her will make this guilt go away.

_"Hey princess. :) - AdamT."_ I texted Fiona.

I set my phone down on my counter and went to grab my bag. I should at least attempt to do my homework to make my mom believe this is why I skipped dinner.

I heard the vibration of my phone go off on the counter.

_"Prince! :DD Have dessert yet? - FionaC."_

_"Nah. Decided to skip dinner, not that hungry. - AdamT."_ I quickly replied.

What am I joking, I can't concentrate with texting her. I leave my homework on the desk and lay down on my bed.

_"Then my dessert made you lose your appetite ;) - FionaC."_

Someone has their flirt going on.

_"Sure did. :) Think you can give more tomorrow? - AdamT."_

Luckily, I have always been the flirt.

_"Anything for you, my prince. :3 - FionaC."_

My prince. I am finally her prince and she is finally my princess.

_"I miss you already, princess. :)) - AdamT."_

My guilt quickly went away as I talked to my princess the rest of the night.

As i was starting to doze off to sleep, I realized my mom is going to kill me for not doing my homework.

Also, I never did go back downstairs to eat dinner.

Cookies while never compare to talking to my princess.

* * *

**So what you guys think? Fadam likes the smileys! Looks like Adam is going to keep this secret from Fiona. And FYI Fiona doesn't know about him being a transgender in this story. So please review! I'll try to update soonish.  
****-I'm out, Johanna**

**PS - I wrote a One-Shot on Fiona after Adam leaves her in the intervention. It's just on her thoughts of Adam. Please Check it out and review! If I get 15 comments on it I will make another one shot that will be kinda like the sequel, I already have the idea in my head.**


	13. The Perfect Date

**Excusez-Moi.**

**Sorry for my absence of updating.** **FYI: |::{:}::| - that means a break between scenes.**  
**I DON'T own Degrassi D: (if I did Fadam would be together)**

* * *

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

"So how may I be serving you today?" The strawberry blonde hair girl asked us.

"Holly J, you know you don't have to be all formal with us." I told my best friend.

Adam chuckled. "This is amusing."

"Mr. Torres, you know I can tell the chefs to spit in your soup." Holly J teased.

"And I can send it back and leave no tip." Adam teased back.

"Touché." Holly J said.

"Okay you guys. Enough chatter, now take our orders." I said. I'm starving.

"Someones hungry." Adam and Holly J said together, then bumped fists.

"Anyways, I want the special with an unsweetened iced tea." I ordered.

"I'll just get a steak with extra fries and a chocolate milkshake, please." Adam ordered.

"And you say I'm the hungry one." I say to Adam while Holly J walks away with our menus.

"Well at least I didn't order the special which is a salad with mashed potatoes and egg salad on the side. What kind of combination is that?"

"That's the special? Maybe I should read the menu next time."

"Good idea, princess." Adam said looking into my eyes.

I look back at his baby blues with my cobalt's.

This has been great! We have been dating for a little over a week. All our friends knew about our relationship. Apparently Eli and Clare were as equally shocked as Holly J was about starting a relationship; which was no shock at all.

I loved spending time with Adam. The whole past week has been hanging out at The Dot or at my condo, snuggling. I ate lunch with him everyday, and I've gotten to know Eli and Clare really well.

In the time that we have passed together I realized Adam really isn't like most guys; he is just right.

"So, whatcha thinking about?" My date asks me.

"Eh, just some guy." Adam kept his gaze fixed on my eyes. He looks at me like I'm the best person in the world, which I know I'm not.

"Here's your food. Enjoy." Holly J said sarcastically. "Next time, Fi, you should see what the special is before ordering."

|::{:}::|

The dinner went by faster then I expected.

We were walking in a direction I've never been before. Apparently Adam had more planned for this date. He told me that it was just a dinner, but now he was going to show me something. It was kinda difficult to walk with heels, so I was behind him a couple of inches.

"Hey, come on were almost there." Adam spoke quietly not interrupting the quiet around us.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. His warmth radiated off his hand onto mine. We walked hand in hand all the way there exchanging glances and me kissing his cheek once in a while.

"Here we are." Adam slipped his hand out of mine and I realized we had reached a high fence. Adam opened the door; I walked into a woods kind of scenery with an old looking church building a couple feet away.

"Adam..." I was left speechless. With the stars and full moon visible in the sky, the scenery looked beautiful. The building somewhat glowed with some hanging lights no one could have noticed until looked at closely.

"Whatcha think? I come here often with Eli and Clare to just hang out." Adam walked ahead a couple of inches in front of me then turned back to look at me. "And this is kinda were the party was held. Looks awesome right?"

This is were the party was held? He brought me to the place were I had basically broken his heart. "This looks amazing, Adam. Beautiful, actually." I spoke with my eyes still gazing around.

"I know. I wanted to show you so then you can have a place to come when needed. Even though a lot of people came to the party, I'm basically the only one who's comes around to read comics peacefully.". He had a huge smile on his face as he spoke.

I walked up to him and kissed him passionately. "This is amazing. Amazing night, place, date, and boyfriend."

"Now there's labels?" He teased. The day after we kissed we hadn't put a label onto the relationship. I clearly stated that labels don't matter and he was fine with it, but calling him my boyfriend felt good on my tongue.

"Labels are fine if, and only if, you call me your girlfriend."

"Fiona Coyne, my girlfriend. Fine with me."

He leans down and kisses me softly, yet it has enough impact to make me keep my eyes closed after he's done with the kiss.

I hear him laugh lightly. "Someone likes my kisses."

I smile and lean forward to kiss him once again.

This night has been perfect.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I haven't updated in a while.  
I tried working on this after chasing pavements but my heart is still broken From them not working out. It really depresses me that they never actually became a couple, dating for less than an episode. But I'm glad Fiona is finally happy, but I want her to apologize to Adam. I hope the writers will at least give us a friendship between Adam and Fiona. *crosses fingers***  
**anyways please review! Almost 50 reviews! :))) thanks! I'll will post the next chapter a couple seconds after this, because I know next week i wont update since I will got to Florida, but I have my laptop back!  
** **-I'm out, johanna** **4-14-11**


	14. 18 Days

**Double Posting! Because you guys have waited so patiently!  
FYI: |::{:}::| - that means a break between scenes. **  
**I DON'T own degrassi D: (if I did Fadam would be together)**

* * *

**Fiona's Point of View:**

My Monday's weren't as depressing as they use to be.

Before, I hated waking up to go to school and learn. Now, I have a reason to go, Adam.

The sunlight was shining through my window and curtains. As I turned off my alarm I saw my phone's screen light flash. One new text and voicemail message.

I wake up every morning to a new text message from Adam, so I wasn't surprised that the text was from him.

_"The beginnings of spring are now visible. The birds singing in the trees and sun shining through the sky. The sunlight as radiant as your smile. -AdamT."_

I read the text again and my smile grew wider. I decided to listen to my voicemail before replying.

_"Hey, sweetie. I'm just calling to check up on you and remind you that the trial is in a little over 2 weeks. I'll be there the Wednesday before the trial, so we can have 2 days to prepare for the case on Friday. Call me back. Love you, Fifi."_

My nerves kicked in and my hands starting shaking. I knew I was ready for this, but it still worries me. What if I look stupid? What if I say something wrong?

What if he wins, and I lose?

I quickly stood and walked to the kitchen. My eyes soon set on the refrigerator and I opened it slowly. I spotted the unopened bottle of sparkly liquid that was taunting me. My temptation was killing me and I reached out to grab it.

I soon pulled away and scolded myself remembering that this isn't the way to escape. Quickly shutting the refrigerator, I went to take a shower trying to forget my thoughts. 30 minutes later I came out of my condo, deciding to walk.

|::{:}::|

"What's wrong? You never replied my morning text and you seemed kinda out of it when you got to school." The concerned voice asked.

I arrived at school not as happy as usual. So instead of going and talking to Holly J in the morning with Adam, as we do every morning, he decided to go to the Zen Garden instead.

"Nothing, Adam. I'm fine, just tired." I quietly answered suddenly interested into my shoes. I felt the warmth of his hand gently grab my chin, lifting my face up. His eyes held the concern of someone who cares. No one has ever looked at me with eyes like those before. "It's Bobby." I whispered.

"Is he stalking you? Threatening you?" He spoke fiercely with anger.

"The trial is in 18 days and I'm worried. What if I lose and he gets away with it?"

"Hey," He spoke looking directly into my eyes. "He won't be able to get away with it. That bastard hurt you and there is no way he will get away with it. You have evidence, you have courage, but best of all you have the bravery to go against him."

I eyed the hallways to make sure no one was in sight. Leaning forward I pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered when I pulled back.

|::{:}::|

The rest of the school day passed by in a flash. Adam and I were now skipping down the stairs in front of Degrassi. A cab came in front of us just as we got to the bottom of the stair case.

"On time, that's a first." I heard Adam say. He opened the door for me to enter and I slide to the other end waiting for him to get in.

Suddenly I heard the car door shut. I slid back, lowering the window. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Sorry, my mom wants me to get home right after school today. No exceptions."

I pouted and he leaned down to give me the final kiss of the day. "I'll call you later okay." He said as he backed away from the taxi.

|::{:}::|

I feel lonely.

Adam's not with me and I feel as if I'm missing something in this condo.

I then realized I had to call my mom. I picked up the phone and dialed.

After the second ring, I heard my mothers voice through the other end of the phone. "Hi, sweetie! How have you been?"

* * *

**Hey!**  
**So in this chapter Fiona remembers her trail about Bobby is coming up. **  
**Let me help you here with the dates so you don't get confused: **  
**Chap 1-12: Set during When Love takes over", which is the week of valentines (sweet heart week). **  
**Fadam first kiss: Feb 15 (Tuesday) **  
**Fadam First Date: Feb 25 (Friday, 10 days after kiss) **  
**This Chapter: March 1 **  
**Fionas trial: 2 weeks & 3 days from now. **  
**Hope that helps with the dates. I'll try to update soon **  
**-I'm out, Johanna **  
**4-14-11**


	15. Old Habits

**I DON'T own degrassi D: (if I did Fadam would be togethe**r)

* * *

**Fiona's Point Of View:**

"I've been good mom. How's New York?"

"Its fine, sweetie. So how's school?" I heard her say from the other end of the phone.

"Mom, let's just get straight to talking about Bobby."

I heard her sigh before she spoke again.

"So the case is coming up soon. So I just wanted to remind you to get ready. Even though it's in 18 days, I still want you to be prepared. Now, The trial will be held in Toronto. I will be there with you and you can also bring Holly J if you like, because Declan will be busy with school work."

"Okay mom. I'll ask Holly J if she wants to come." The nervousness in my tone of voice was clearly visible.

"Are you alright sweetie? You want me to come this week so I can be there with you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll deal."

"I just don't want you drinking again Fiona." My mother said in a calm tone.

"I won't."

A couple minutes later we exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

|::{:}::|

"I miss you."

"Someones fallen hard, prince charming."

"Well I did trip entering my house, but I survived."

We both laughed.

"Well I'm really tired Adam. I need sleep."

"Then go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember stay strong."

"Bye bye." I said before hanging up.

I went to bed and just laid there looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

|::{:}::|

_"Bobby, let go of me."_

_"No, Fiona your mine."_

_I felt a strong grip that I knew would leave a bruise. A hard smack was heard and I knew he had hit me on my cheek, knowing he had hurt me, again._

_The scene then changed into my bedroom. I was looking into a large mirror that my whole body was visible. Quickly, I looked down at myself. I was wearing a Vanderbilt Prep uniform with bruises covering my arms, neck, and legs. I looked back at the mirror and realized it had a different image. It was me but in a Degrassi uniform with a smile on my face and Adam standing next me. Next thing I knew Adam was stretching his hand out of the mirror._

_"Come with me Fiona, so this will be you." He pointed at the Fiona in the mirror with his other hand._

_I then walked backwards and fell, and continued falling._

I leaned up from my bed in a instant, sweeting.

4:13 AM. Great.

I laid there for an hour more remembering my dream. Did it have any significance? No, I doubt it. Dreams, and nightmares, never come true.

I can't take this anymore. I'm exhausted. I'm stressed with the case. I can't sleep, and this dream made it worse.

Walking to the kitchen I had one thing on my mind, champagne. At this moment I don't care if Holly J would be angry, if this is the wrong thing to do, or disappointing my mom. Also, at the moment, Adam wasn't near my mind.

The sparkling drink made me feel alive as I drank. I missed this sensation, this relief. I can control myself for now. I only have 2 more hours until I have to wake for school, so I should just stay up the rest of the time.

Next thing I knew I was sitting on the couch, watching tv, and releasing my concerns into the alcohol as I drank and drank.

* * *

**Oh oh Fiona's drinking, again. Let's see how she feels in the morning, and if anyone notices. Sorry its kinda of a short chapter, but wanted to post before leaving to florida. And the hits meter isn't working, again. so Please review, would greatly appreciate!  
****- I'm out Johanna 4-16-11  
P.S. im thinking about changing what point of views i use in this story, because its kinda hard to do first point of views, so i might switch it to no one's point of view and kinda do it in 3rd person. **


	16. Confusion

**I DON'T own Degrassi D: (if I did Fiona and Adam would be together)**

* * *

**General Point of View:**

The alarm was ringing in the distance, while Fiona was in the living room fast asleep.

"Ugh." Fiona muttered as she rose from the couch to turn off the annoying beeping coming from her room.

Instantly she felt like had been hit in the face. She had gotten herself drunk and had just fallen asleep a couple hours ago.

Now it was time to deal with the hangover.

When walking she stumbled and almost tripped, but eventually made it to her room. She turned off the alarm and threw herself in bed again. A couple seconds passed until she realized she had school today.

Fiona then stumbled back and forth while doing her morning routine before school: showering, changing, applying make up, and leaving the house.

As she was exiting the door, you could hear a faint vibration coming from her cellphone on the living room table.

Entering the elevator, Fiona decided to call a cab. With her headache forming and her vision blurry, she knew she couldn't walk today. She then realized she left her cellphone in her condo.

After leaving her condo building, she walk to the side of the street and just hailed a cab. In the cab she realized it was going to be a long day.

|::{:}::|

Fiona arrived to school late because of the time she left her condo. When she entered the school, the halls were deserted except for a few kids here and there.

She was searching for her locker when the bell rang.

Leaving his classroom, Adam wondered where Fiona was. He didn't see her during art and found it weird that she didn't show up. Adam decided to check if she was here by going to her locker. While walking, he spotted a blue bow in someone's dark hair and he instantly smiled and walked up to the girl.

"Good morning, princess." Fiona heard someone speak behind her. She turned around and tried to decipher the face in front of her. "Someone arrived late."

Adam stood in front of her looking at her strangely. When he realized that her eyes looked red and she was gazing at him oddly. He then he held a finger up and was moving it in front of her eyes. Fiona reacted by staring at the finger strangely.

He then leaned down and smelled alcohol on her breath. Adam then leaned back and looked at Fiona, who was now giggling.

"Your drunk." Adam said seriously.

Fiona continued giggling and spoke with slurring her words. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Her giggling soon stopped when she put her hand up to her forehead. "I gotta headache." She slurred again and pouted.

"Lets go." Adam grabbed her by her hand and lead her out of the entrance of the school.

"Where we going?" Fiona asked in a singing voice.

"Your condo."

They continued walking without saying a word; Adam wondering why Fiona showed up drunk to school, and Fiona still wondering who was holding her by the hand.

|::{:}::|

Adam handed his hungover girlfriend a bottle of water. Fiona then grabbed it and drank water slowly.

She then looked at Adam who was now sitting next to her on the couch. A while had passed and she finally realized that it was Adam with her, but she was still in the hangover stage so her sight was blurry and her headache was turning into a migrane.

"Thanks for bringing me back home." Fiona spoke slowly and softly.

"You should get some rest your probably a little tired."

Fiona looked at him thankfully and then laid down on the couch with her legs in Adam's lap, and her head on the couch's arm rest. Adam soon heard small snoring and got up. He went to her room and grabbed a blanket and took it to the sleeping Fiona. He draped the blanket over her and and kissed her forehead softly.

He looked around the condo and saw again the champagne bottles. Adam decided it was time to clean.

He then looked again at Fiona and frowned slightly. Adam just kept on asking himself why would she drink this much. Could it be that he was the reason why? He put that thought aside as he gently removed Fiona's legs from his lap and laid them on the couch while he cleaned.

Bottle after bottle and glass after glass, Adam couldn't help but think more and more of why his girlfriend would do this to herself. He frowned and threw away the champagne bottles and looked in the refrigerator. Adam couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight of how much champagne she had.

He acted quickly and opened every single one, soon pouring the bottles contents down the sink.

When he was finished throwing things away and pouring out the champagne, he look at his girlfriend who was stirring on the couch. He moved back to the living room and sat down, crisscrossed, on the floor in front of her face.

Fiona's eyes then opened slowly and a smile was appearing on her face. Adam's face remained neutral as he looked at Fiona.

Fiona then stretched her arm out to play with Adam's hair. As she was playing with his hair, Adam spoke.

"Why?"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I DISAPPEARED FOR LIKE A MONTH! I really have no excuse for not updating. I joined an RP group and then I was packed with an exam and that's basically it. I hope you guys enjoy, and tell me if I should continue writing in general pov. Sorry it's kinda short too :( PLEASE REVIEW :)**  
**-I'm out, Johanna**  
**5-18-2011**

**BTW: If interested I am writing a new story that has been posted with 2 chapters. Not exactly Fadam but has Fiona/Adam friendship. If you wanna check it out it would make me happy :)**


	17. Internal Conflicts

**I DON'T own Degrassi D: (if I did Fiona and Adam would be together) **

* * *

**General Point Of View:**

Adam just kept staring at Fiona waiting for an answer. He needed to know what was the cause of her getting drunk and arriving at school in that state.

Fiona sat there staring back. She opened her mouth then soon closed it, not knowing how to respond. She was having a battle within herself. She could either choose to tell Adam the truth or to avoid the question. She knew the right thing to do was to tell him about her past conflicts with drinking, but then again she didn't want him to think she was crazy, or worse leave her.

"Fiona, you can tell me." Adam spoke up with a gentle tone. He grabbed her hand that was playing with his hair, and kissed her knuckles softly.

Fiona instantly smiled at this small gesture. At that moment she knew he would never think bad of her or leave her, but she still wasn't ready to tell him. She just had to keep him distracted and keep him from worrying.

Fiona let go of Adam's hand and used both hands to pull him by his collar on his school uniform shirt. As soon as Adam's face was closer to hers, She pressed her lips against his. Adam was caught by surprise but kissed back. Just kissing her convinced him that it would be alright and he won't have to worry.

As Adam moved on top of Fiona, he knew everything would get better or fixed by itself. While Fiona deepened the kiss, she knew she had accomplished what she wanted to do, keep him from asking questions.

|::{:}::|

Walking home, Adam couldn't help but think of what just happened. He wanted to know the reason of her actions, but the questions quickly dissolved when Fiona had kissed him.

Maybe she didn't want to tell him. Maybe she didn't think he would understand, but he would.

Different reasons would come to his head of why she would ignore his question. She obviously didn't want to answer, but why not? Was it something awfully embarrassing or stupid or private? He had no idea.

He kept walking and thinking. He remembered the time he use to burn himself, how he would always do it when he hated himself. Specifically when he was Gracie. How had he stopped? By figuring out his true self and becoming Adam. He always felt tempted to burn again when intense and sad moments came.

_"I just miss her sometimes." Audra whispered to her husband._

_Adam's parents were in the kitchen talking about Gracie. Adam was in the living room playing video games when he decided he wanted a snack, but when he heard his mother speaking about a certain girl he leaned against the wall trying to hear them talk._

_"But she's gone now. Adam is here with us. You have to let her go, nothing will bring her back." His dad whispered back._

_Adam soon heard some sobbing then quickly went up the stairs, trying not to get caught for eavesdropping. He went directly into his room and locked the door. He dug through his cabinets looking for the specific lighter then found it. All the pain he was causing his mom was because of him. Why couldn't he be born right?_

_Just at that moment he heard his cellphone's ringtone and looked at who was calling. Clare. At that moment he remembered the time Clare had caught him on school grounds burning. Clare told him to be himself and shortly after giving him some clothes she told him that she will always be there for him when needed. _

_"Adam, hey! I'm kinda bored." Clare spoke from the other end of the phone._

"Clare... can you come over?"

That memory came back to him. Clare had stopped him once again, like always. She could always stop him because he knew that returning back to old habits wasn't the right choice. Maybe drinking was in Fiona's past and she just needed someone to always save her like Clare always saved him.

Something else soon came into his mind, Bobby. Maybe if this was an old habit of hers, it was a way to cope with Bobby's abuse. Just thinking about Bobby made his blood boil. Anger always came to him just thinking about that bastard. How can a guy physical hurt any girl like that? It wasn't right. Whatever happens to Bobby in the future, he deserves it.

But he still couldn't help but wonder, why did she not tell him?

He soon arrived home and walked into his house. The aroma of dinner quickly hit his nose and he then walked into the kitchen. He saw his mom at the stove swirling around a spoon in a bowl. She turned and looked at him with a serious face.

"Adam, explain why your school called about you skipping again?"

Damn it. He had totally forgot about skipping school.

|::{:}::|

A drink is what I need Fiona was thinking.

After Adam left she still kept thinking of him. He was so sweet and kind to her. Bringing her home, giving her water... everything he did to her was so kind and a choice. She didn't tell him to bring her home or let her rest, he did it to have her safe.

He was too good for her. She was just a drunk teen with a horrible past. She had no idea how she had gotten such a kind prince as her boyfriend when she was just a broken peasant.

She kept thinking more about Adam then again about Bobby. She had to face him in court. She had to see his vile, horrible face. The face of a violent man who had hit her.

Her nerves came back to her again. She stood and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out her savior.

She couldn't help but see Adam's worried face come again into her head as she opened her champagne bottle. She questioned herself again, should she drink this or shouldn't she?

She got her answer as she poured the liquid into a glass. The image of Adam's face and Bobby's abuse quickly vanished as she drank.

* * *

**I WAS STOLEN MY NINJAS AND SHIPPED TO NARNIA! thats why i couldnt update, but I'm alive! :P Hope you enjoy the chapter and are still reading! I would GREATLY appreciate a review to see if should continue cause I'm starting to think of ending this story, but...idk. *le shrug* So yea. And also me and FadamForever are having a little contest to see who gets more reviews and/or hits of the chapter. Also, you can thank them for getting me to update :p **  
**-I'm out, Johanna 6-20-11**


	18. The End?

**The End (?)**

**I'm ending the story for now. I have no motivation to write it anymore. I might start it up again later, but that's highly not possible.**

**This story basically was going to compose of what I thought was going to happen to Fadam in "In Too Deep". The story obviously was going to end in a good note.**

**Sorry, guys.**  
**-I'm out, Johanna**

**P.S. : I might start a NEW Story. I already have the idea of what to happen.**  
**"Preview Summary: "Their friendship was great. Fiona knew she could depend on Adam, but her feelings towards him change when a new girl arrives and tries to take him from her."  
or... something else! hehe **

**K, OFFICIALLY OUT!**


End file.
